Feral Flare
Champion kills, assists and large monsters slain will grant Feral stacks. Basic attacks deal 25 (+1 per Feral stack) bonus magic damage and restore 10 health. Minions and monsters take triple the bonus magic damage. : Gain 30% increased gold from monsters You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |active = : Places a at target location that lasts for 180 seconds. 180 seconds cooldown (~1000 cast range). |menu = Attack > Attack Speed Attack > Attack Damage |buy = 1800g (This item cannot be bought) |sell = 720g |code = ??? }} Feral Flare was a mythical item in League of Legends. Recipe |t2= }} |t2= |t3= }} }} automatically transforms into Feral Flare upon gaining 30 Feral stacks. Champions kills, assists and large or epic monsters kills all grant Feral stacks. The counter begins upon purchasing , and becomes visible upon purchasing . Cost Analysis * 12 attack damage = 432g * 30% attack speed = 900g ** Total Gold Value = 1332g * is gold efficient without the passive and active. The item can be considered 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The Maim passive has at least a gold value of 468g. ** Acquiring at least 468g from the gold-generating passive. ** The player places 7 or more from this item. Notes *The upgrade from to removes the monster-only restriction on Maim in addition to the new stacking effect, and substantially increases the cast range on the active. *Unlike life steal, on-hit healing is not countered by armor and invulnerability. As such, Feral Flare is a strong sustain option when facing high-armor targets such as , and . *Maim's bonus damage does not take into account any kills, assists or large monsters slain prior to obtaining Feral Flare - i.e. the bonus damage will always begin at 75.Solcrushed commenting on Feral Flare Trivia *The name "Feral Flare" is possibly derived from "FeralPony" (Riot game designer). The Feral stack buff's tooltip also alludes to this. ** However note that "feral" is also a synonym to "wild", thus Feral Flare could simply be a reference to both the jungle and jungling. * During the Season 4 Preseason, this item's passive was originally going to be given to a remade . **For comparison, Feral Flare's magic damage equal to 4% of the target's maximum health against champions with 625 (+25 per Feral Stack) health. For example: at 95 kills/assists/large monsters slain you will be doing 120 bonus magic damage to champions (4% of a target with 3000 health). Patch History upon killing 30 large monsters, up from 25. V4.5: Added * +15 attack damage * +35% attack speed * Builds from upon killing 25 large monsters. Stats: 15 attack damage and 35% attack speed. * Retains the 30% bonus gold passive. * Unique Passive - Maim: Champion kills, assists and large monsters slain will grant Feral stacks. Basic attacks deal 100 (+3 per Feral stack) bonus magic damage and restore 10 (+1 per Feral stack) health. Enemy champions take 33% of the bonus magic damage. }} References cs:Feral Flare de:Wilde Fackel es:Llamarada Salvaje pl:Dzika Flara ru:Feral Flare